Speed dating
by Pame-san
Summary: [OS]Le speed dating vous connaissez ? Que fait le héros du monde sorcier ici avec ces types qui s’agglutinent autours de lui comme des mouches autours d’une table ?…. Hermione tu va me le payer ! Slash HPDM


Speed Dating

Auteur : Pame-san

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating : M. HPDM, slash. Homophobes dégagez.

Disclamer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf les charmants jeunes hommes que rencontrera Ryry.

Résumé : Le speed dating vous connaissez ? Que fait le héros du monde sorcier ici avec ces types qui s'agglutinent autours de lui comme des mouches autours d'une table ?…. Hermione tu va me le payer !

A/N : Voilà, c'est ma toute première fic HP et mon premier lemon. Soyez indulgent.

0

Vendredi 18h30

Je rentre enfin du travail, ça fait pratiquement deux jours que je ne suis pas rentré à la maison. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour mon travail. J'enlève mes chaussures et ma veste, me dirige vers le bar et me sert un verre de whisky dans lequel je laisse tomber trois glaçons. J'allume la stéréo et m'affale sur le canapé.

Je vis au dernier étage d'un immeuble au centre de Londres. De l'extérieur, il semble abandonné, mais nous sommes trois copropriétaires à nous partager trois lofts spacieux et luxueux. L'appartement s'étend en duplex, très lumineux je crois, de toute façon, je n'y suis que le soir et quand j'y suis la journée, je dors.

Je vis ici depuis la fin de la guerre, ça a été un vrai coup de foudre. Je ne voulais pas habiter au 12 Sqare Grimaurd, trop de mauvais souvenir sans doute. Il a été rénové durant la guerre, principalement parce que Hermione, Ron et moi y séjournions après nos différents périples.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser du portrait de Mrs Black et de cette immonde tapisserie dont avait été exclu Sirius.

Malgré tout, je n'ai pu me résoudre à m'en défaire, peut-être parce que c'est une des seules choses qui me reste de mon parrain. Je l'ai loué au jumeaux Weasley, ils en ont fait leur royaume. Et comme ils ont tendance à ramener du travail à la maison, il y a toujours des trucs bizarres dans tous les coins. C'est devenu une maison vivante et pleine de joie. Malgré tout, je plains quand même Alicia et Angelina d'avoir épousé ces deux comiques.

Je me lève péniblement de mon canapé et me dirige à l'étage avant que je n'aie plus la force de le faire tant je suis épuisé. Machinalement, je me lave les dents, me déshabille, enfile mon pyjama et me mets au lit. Les couvertures sont froides, la place à côté aussi, j'ai froid. Je me pelotonne dans les draps en attendant que le sommeil m'emporte.

Samedi 07h15

J'ai mal dormi, encore. J'ai toujours aussi froid, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et entre dans la douche, j'ajuste l'eau à la bonne température, j'ai besoin de me réchauffer. J'ai encore fait ce rêve étrange, enfin, cauchemar serait plus juste.

J'étais dans un endroit inconnu et il y avait cette personne, un homme, grand au cheveux clairs. Il était de dos et nous discutions, mais je ne me rappelle plus de quoi. Au moment où il se retourne et tend la main vers moi, une sorte de fumée épaisse s'est mise à tournoyer nous enveloppant tous les deux, me cachant son visage. Puis la fumée se fit plus dense et plus noire encore à tel point que je ne le distinguais plus. J'essayais de me rapprocher de sa voix, mais, plus nous nous débattions, plus cette fumée devenait noire et opaque au point d'en devenir palpable. J'essayais de retrouver mon compagnon, mais je ne le voyais plus, il était enseveli dans cette fumée. Et tout à coup, plus rien tout avait disparu, comme une illusion. A ce moment, tout se mit à bouger autour de moi et le sol commença à se fragmenter et à se dérober sous mes pieds. Comme à chaque fois, au moment où je commençais à tomber, je me réveillais en sursaut. Cette nuit n'a pas dérogé à la règle.

Merde, j'ai mal à la tête.

Je sors de la douche et m'habille. Je descends à la cuisine et me prépare un café noir puis je me dirige vers le téléphone et m'aperçois que mes amis ont passé leur temps à m'appeler. Autant écouter les messages que j'ai reçus.

Bip

« Vous avez six nouveaux messages. »

_« Harry, c'est Ron, ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles, tu peux m'appeler. Je commence à m'inquiéter. J'espère que tu auras le message, je ne fais pas confiance à ces trucs moldus. »_

Bip

_« Harry, c'est Hermione, n'oublie pas qu'on déjeune ensemble samedi, nous fait pas faux bond cette fois. »_

Bip

_« Harry, c'est encore moi, c'est toujours O.K pour le déjeuner de demain ? Rappelle-moi, Hermione aussi commence à s'inquiéter. »_

Bip

_« Harry, ça fait des heures que je te téléphone et je n'arrive toujours pas à te joindre, Ron m'a téléphoné pour me demander si j'ai réussi à t'atteindre. _

_On se retrouve à 11h45 devant chez Joe, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »_

Bip

_« Harry, je n'arrête pas de t'appeler, tu ne réponds pas. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Ron n'arrive pas à te joindre non plus. Appelle-moi dès que tu auras mon message. »_

_Bip_

_« Harry, je suis passé chez toi, mais tu ne semblais pas être là…Tu…hein ? …Quoi ?…Oh…hum…Ben il semble que tu travaille aujourd'hui…bon, laisse tomber mon message, pas la peine que tu rappelles. On se voit demain sans faute chez Joe. »_

Bip

« Vous n'avez plus de message »

C'est assez mélodramatique tout ça. On dirait presque je vais mourir dans l'heure. Et puis c'est quoi cette allusion comme quoi je ne dois pas leur faire faux bond. Juste parce que j'ai malencontreusement trouvé une urgence à six ou sept déjeuners du samedi, me voilà catalogué. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas tenir mes promesses. Je me demande ce qu'elle a de si important à me dire.

J'avale mon café avachi dans un des fauteuils du salon. Il grand ce loft, trop grand, pourtant parfois, j'ai l'impression que les murs se resserrent et que l'air se raréfie. Cela m'angoisse, je me sens seul, je me sens vide, j'ai de plus en plus souvent cette impression d'oppression.

Ma vie sentimentale est un désert, je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois que j'ai eu quelqu'un dans mon lit.

Parfois, je me dis que je devrais sortir, m'amuser un peu, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rencontrer des gens. J'ai eu quelques aventures, tous sont sortis avec moi pour ma cicatrice. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Si c'est pour que l'on se serve de moi comme on l'a fait durant mon adolescence, je préfère rester seul. En fait, si je suis toujours seul c'est à cause d'une personne que je n'arrive pas à oublier. On n'est jamais sortis ensembles, pourtant il me manque. Je devrais peut-être passer à autre chose.

Je me lève à grand peine de mon fauteuil et me dirige vers ma bibliothèque, Hermione m'a « encouragé » à m'acheter quelques livres mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Je prends le premier qui me tombe sous la main, je n'en ai lu que deux, pas le temps.

J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que mon monde tourne autour de mon travail et de mes déjeuners du samedi, rituel immuable et ô combien aimé.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé et m'endors le livre posé sur le ventre, je suis fatigué.

Samedi 11h30

Merde.

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde la petite horloge posée sur le meuble bas. Je vais encore être en retard et je vais encore subir les humeurs d'Hermione. Je me dirige encore groggy de ma sieste vers la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir le visage. Sitôt fait, je prends ma baguette, mon manteau et ferme la porte. Je descends en bas de l'immeuble, m'éloigne de quelques blocs et transplane sur le Chemin de Traverse après avoir pris soin de ne pas me faire repérer pas un Moldu.

o0o

Arrivé sur le chemin de Traverse, je me dirige d'un pas lest vers " Chez Joe" la crêperie à la mode.

La devanture du restaurant est simple mais chic avec une grande baie vitrée donnant directement sur la rue et une autre donnant sur une petite terrasse ma foi fort engageante. Des lettres d'argent forment les lettres "Chez Joe".

L'intérieur est lumineux et l'espace est divisé en sorte de petit box où les clients peuvent discuter sans être entendu des voisins ni être importuné par le bruit des autres tables grâces aux sorts d'insonorisation. Au centre de l'espace, siège un grand bar autour duquel s'alignent plusieurs tabourets à l'air confortable. De petits spots diffusent une lumière douce et différentes senteurs sur demande, Les box sont plus ou moins grands selon le nombre de clients pouvant s'assoire. Certains sont constitués d'une table haute autours de laquelle s'alignent de belles chaises confortables. D'autres box sont constitués eux d'une table basse autours de laquelle s'amoncellent une myriade de cousins doux et moelleux. Tout cela rend l'atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale en prenant un look résolument moldu et moderne.

Comme toujours, le restaurant est bondé, tous les sorciers chic et branché se donnent rendez-vous chez Joe, histoire de voir, se faire voir et surtout de partager les derniers ragots circulant sur le compte d'une célébrité quelconque.

Je regarde alentours pour voir où sont mes amis. J'aperçois Ron qui me fait signe de la main alors qu'Hermione sirote son jus d'orange. Je m'approche avec un sourire sous les regards et les chuchotements de la foule réunie dans les différents box et autours du bar vers mes amis. Ron se lève pour me faire une accolade alors qu'Hermione me sourit toujours assise à sa place.

Quand je les vois tous les deux, je me sens mieux et me demande toujours pourquoi j'essaie de les éviter, mais après je recommence toujours à les fuir, comme je voudrais fuir le monde, ma vie. Je m'assoie à côté de Ron en face d'Hermione.

Je dois avoir l'air un peu perdu dans mes pensées, Hermione me demande si quelque chose me préoccupe. Pas spécialement, pas plus que d'habitude en tous cas. Et alors Ron reprend la discussion en demandant pour ce qui me semble être la trois millionième fois à Hermione si ce sera une fille ou un garçon. Ce à quoi Hermione répond lentement, à haute et intelligible voix comme si elle s'apprêtait à démonter à une créature particulièrement obtuse souffrant d'hyperémotivité que la terre était ronde, qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

« Mais, il faut que je sache si c'est une fille ou un garçon pour savoir quoi lui offrir pour sa naissance. » Bougonna un Ron buté et passablement dépité.

« Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine que tu saches cela, de toute façon ce n'est pas très grave, tu lui achète un vêtement unisexe ça ira. » Répliqua fraîchement une Hermione passablement agacée.

« Mais il faut que je sache pour la couleur de l'équipement de Quiddich… »

« Le quoi ? Ron ce sera un bébé… » Vociféra Hermione incrédule.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, je n'aime pas quand elle me regarde comme ça.

« Je vois que tu fais des efforts, tu n'as que dix minutes de retard cette fois. » Me déclare-t-elle sur un ton maternelle que n'aurait pas dédaigné Mrs Weasley. Comme d'habitude, devant cet air là, je souris l'air penaud.

Ron et Hermione n'ont pas beaucoup changé. Hermione à toujours cette masse de cheveux brun emmêlés et se promène toujours avec trois ou quatre livres dans son sac. Elle est un peu plus grande, et dernièrement, elle a aussi pris un peu de poids à part cela, elle est toujours la même.

Hermione est toujours aussi studieuse, elle travaille au ministère de la magie.

Après de brillantes étude de droit magique, elle s'est mise à travailler sur le projet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis si longtemps, la S.A.L.E.

Elle a investi les bureaux du ministère et vite grimpé les échelon du département de la régulation des créatures magiques. Elle a vite imposé ses idées d'une part parce qu'elle a acquis beaucoup de crédit durant la guerre en tant que stratège, mais surtout parce que c'est une sorcière brillante et passionnée.

Elle a eu beaucoup à faire, pour réparer les bourdes de Fudge et Ombrage qui n'ont eu de cesse de compromettre la bonne entente entre les différentes créatures magiques et les sorciers, d'une part à cause de leur incompétence et d'autre part à cause de leur manque de jugement.

Hermione est comme toujours une sorcière très compétente et très appréciée dans son travail, elle a même réussi le tour de force de faire libérer les Elfes de Maison, dès lors, ces créatures continuent à travailler chez les sorciers, mais ont des horaires de travail fixe, un salaire et leurs conditions de travail sont contrôlées de très près par le nouveau bureau de contrôle relatif au traitement des créatures magiques. Certains la voient déjà en tant que ministre de la Magie à la place de la vieillissante Jane Backer, celle-ci ayant remplacé Scimgour qui finalement n'était pas plus compétent que Fudge , même si la principale concernée pense avoir encore trop de travail dans son propre département pour faire autre chose.

Ron est toujours aussi roux, toujours aussi grand et a toujours autant de tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux sont toujours aussi ébouriffés.

Après la guerre, Ron a décidé de devenir Auror, sans doute pour retrouver les assassins de Percy. Parmi tous les weasley c'était celui avec lequel je m'entendait le moins, mais il n'empêche la manière dont il est mort me répugne.

Il a été torturé pendant des jours entiers dans une vielle cave désaffectée. Les Mangemorts, n'ont même pas pris la peine de soulager ses souffrances avec un avada kedavra, ils ont utilisé un sortilège de découpe sur lui alors qu'il était encore en vie et ont disséminé les morceaux. Mrs Weasley a réceptionné sa tête dans une boîte (n.d.a : Oui, je sais idée honteusement pompée au film Seven.) Trois jours plus tard, Mr Weasley périssait dans un assaut des Mangemorts au sein du ministère. Fred a perdu un œil et Ginny ne pourra plus jamais marcher. A présent, elle est avec Neville et ils forment un petit couple tranquille.

Ron est très vite devenu un Auror respecté malgré ses excentricités. Il semble vouloir traquer et éradiquer tous les anciens Mangemorts restant sur le territoire britannique et au-delà.

J'ai l'impression de me perdre de plus en plus dans mes pensées. Quand je repense au passé, ça me donne le cafard, je repense à Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mc Gonagall, Snape. Parfois, j'aimerais oublier, mais je n'en ai pas le droit car tout comme Sirius et de nombreux autres ils ont sacrifié leurs vies en espérant que je sauve celle de beaucoup d'autre. Je l'ai fait, mais à quel prix ? Beaucoup de nos amis sont morts ou devenu fou après cette guerre, je me considère comme chanceux, je n'ai rien à part des cauchemars et quelques cicatrices.

« ry ? »

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demandais-je innocemment.

« Tu avais l'air un peu perdu, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? » Me demande Ron visiblement inquiet.

« Tu est allé voir la psychomage que je t'ai conseillé ? Tu devrais, puisque tu ne veux pas nous en parler…Harry, il faut que tu parles de tout ça. Personne ne peut surmonter ça tout seul. » Réplique Hermione avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Non, ça va, je repensait à certaines choses, mais ça va mieux depuis que je vois la psychomage que tu conseillé Mione. Je ne fais presque plus de cauchemars et j'arrive à dormir plus d'une demi-heure d'affilé. » Dis-je essayant de rassurer mes amis et surtout Hermione qui a bien assez de soucis sans que je sois une cause de stress en plus.

C'est vrai que je me sens mieux depuis que je vois cette psychomage, j'arrive à relativiser et à ne plus me sentir coupable d'être encore en vie alors que beaucoup d'autre sont morts. Beaucoup de personnes que je considérais comme mes amis.

« Dis Mione, tu le prend quand ton congé maternité ? » Demandais-je essayant de détourner la conversation.

« Ca commence dans deux semaines et je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de temps pour finir ce que j'ai déjà a faire. J'ai l'impression que plus je travaille, moins j'avance c'est déprimant. Je n'ai pas envie de donner un dossier à moitié terminé à mes collaborateurs et en plus Théo est malade. » Me répond la future maman la plus stressée par autre chose que son bébé du monde.

C'est à ce moment qu'un serveur viens prendre notre commande. Un coca et une crêpe au jambon pour moi, un jus de citrouille et une crêpe au jambon-fromage pour Ron et du jus de carotte et de navet avec une crêpe dont je n'ai pas compris le nom pour Hermione. Elle viens ici tous les jours pour deux repas et ceux depuis une semaine. Elle est dans sa période crêpe. Le mois passé elle n'a mangé que des pâtes, j'espère que sa période crêpe passera plus vite que sa période pâtes parce que je ne suis pas sûr de supporter des crêpes chaque samedi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Théo ? » Demande Ron me coupant dans mon élan.

« Je ne sais pas, surmenage sans doute, il n'a pas arrêté de travailler ces dernier temps parce qu'il voulait prendre un congé après la naissance. » Nous renseigne Hermione

Ah oui, c'est que je ne vous ai pas dit, Hermione et Ron ont pris des chemins différents après la guerre. Tout le monde a toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble, moi le premier, mais non. Hermione s'est laissé charmer par l'étrange et discret Théodore Nott et a convolé en juste noce peu après la fin de la guerre, juste avant de commencer ses études de Droit magique. Maintenant, ils attendent leur premier enfant.

Théo a été espion durant la guerre et à présent il est l'un des architectes les plus en vue du monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a dessiné les plans du restaurant dans lequel nous nous trouvons. On remarque tout de suite l'influence de Hermione dans son coup de crayon.

Blaise Zabini, le petit ami de Ron a lui aussi été espion pour l'Ordre pendant la guerre et est à présent un de mes vénéré collègues. Ron et lui filent le parfait amour, Blaise l'a harcelé pendant la guerre et toute la durée de ses études d'Auror pour qu'il sorte avec lui et Ron a toujours refusé jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et décide de céder pour un rendez-vous. Ron avait préparé un plan parfait pour dégoûter à tout jamais cette glue de Zabini. Rien n'a fonctionné et c'est lui qui est tombé dans le piège, mais mine de rien, il lui a fait la cour pendant plus cinq ans Zabini. Depuis, ils forment un petit couple parfait, ils vont même se marier mais personne ne connaît encore la date car en ce qui concerne Ron, le plus tard sera la mieux alors que pour Blaise, tout de suite serait parfait. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, ils ont tous les deux de la suite dans les idées.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le serveur nous apporte nos commandes, heureusement, je commençais à avoir faim. Cette crêpe me donnait vraiment envie jusqu'à ce que je regarde l'assiette de Hermione. A se demander si cette chose était réellement une crêpe ou s'il y en avait une quelque part. En effet son assiette ressemblait à un monticule peu ragoûtant composé de thon, d'œufs, d'olives noires, de champignon, quelque chose ressemblant à de l'oignon, des câpres et ce qui semble être de l'artichaut. Bref, sa crêpe ressemblait à une sorte de pizza et elle avait en prime une énorme salade mêlée.

« Bonne appétit les garçons. » Nous souhaite notre meilleure amie avec un sourire radieux, preuve qu'elle a effectivement obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Je n'ai plus très faim tout à coup et à voir la réaction de Ron, lui non plus ne semble pas avoir très faim.

« Bon appétit… » Grimaçons-nous en cœur Ron et moi.

« Au fait, Mione, tu n'avais pas quelque chose de très important à me dire ? » Demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ah oui, comme tu ne sors pas souvent et que tu sembles vouloir t'enfermer dans ton appartement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, Ron et moi avons trouvé ce qu'il te faut, je t'ai inscrit à une soirée speed-dating. » Me répond de but en blanc ma meilleure amie entre deux fourchetées qu'elle avale allègrement avec un plaisir non dissimulé pendant que le dit Ron essayait désespérément sans le moindre succès de se cacher sous la table.

« Une soirée quoi ? » Demandai-je ayant peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Une soirée speed dating. Tu sais, depuis la fin de la guerre, les sorciers sont de plus en plus attiré par les trucs moldus, alors certains sorciers ont inventé le concept dans notre monde. C'est Luna qui m'en a parlé. » Confirma-t-elle mes pires craintes avec toujours cette moue de pur plaisir dû à sa crêpe.

« Dailleurs, je t'ai pris un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur on doit y être à 15h00. » Continua-t-elle sur un ton enjoué et badin. Je me demande ce qui la rend si heureuse, sa crêpe, le fait qu'elle va m'obliger à aller cher le coiffeur ou simplement les hormones ?

Finalement, je mange ma crêpe devenue froide d'un part parce que je suis frustré et qu'il faut que je me défoule sur quelque chose et d'autre part j'ai faim.

o0o

Samedi 19h00

Après le restaurant, Hermione m'a traîné chez le coiffeur contre mon gré.

S'il y a des gens qui, à part les anciens Mangemorts au chômage par ma faute, me détestent, ce sont bien les coiffeurs. Et celui chez qui nous avons été aujourd'hui n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Il a regardé ma tête comme s'il m'était poussé à la place de chaque cheveu, une nuée de scrout à pétard.

Il a mis une éternité, pour me couper les cheveux j'ai cru que j'allais mourir surtout qu'à chaque mèche, il soupirait d'agacement et semblait sur le point de défaillir. Finalement, ma coiffure n'a pas beaucoup changé, mes cheveux n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête mais maintenant, ils semble moins…sauvages…en bataille…ils sont plus courts.

Enfin, je dois me préparer pour la soirée, je n'ai pas pris le risque de me mettre Hermione à dos. Car si une Hermione normale peut parfois faire peur, qu'une Hermione en colère est effrayante, alors une Hermione enceinte marinant dans les hormones est terrifiante. Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas envie d'expérimenter une Hermione enceinte et en colère.

Le courage est sensé être la principale qualité des Gryffondors, et même si je suis assez téméraire, je ne suis pas pour autant devenu suicidaire. Surtout qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer en plein milieu du salon parce que selon elle la coupe est raté. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle reproche à ma coupe, elle est comme d'habitude.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains et prends une douche histoire de me laver et de me réchauffer. A chaque fois que j'entre dans cette appartement, j'ai froid.

J'aime la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau, comme une caresse. Je sors vite de la douche, m'essuie et m'enroule dans un peignoir. Je sors un pantalon noir et une chemise verte sombre de mon placard. Le pantalon met mes fesses et mes longues jambes en valeur, alors que la chemise rehausse mon teint et fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux.

J'ai grandi depuis Poudlard et me suis musclé, principalement à cause du Quiddich que je pratique régulièrement. Je dois dire que même si je n'ai pas pour habitude de me jeter des fleur que je suis plutôt pas mal ce soir. Même si c'est pour ne pas me faire trucider par Hermione que je vais à cette soirée, peut-être que je trouverai le grand amour, on ne sait jamais…Mouhahahah…

La soirée commence à 20h30, les participants doivent être là une-demi heure à l'avance histoire de se faire bassiner par les organisateurs afin que l'on sache comment va se dérouler cette super soirée. Je me réjouis d'avance. Comme à midi, je prends ma baguette, mon manteau, et je descends l'immeuble, m'éloigne de quelques blocs et transplane jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

o0o

Samedi 20h00

Je trouve facilement le restaurant où a lieu la soirée. L'un des meilleurs restaurant gastronomique du monde sorcier. La devanture est chic et discrète, seule une plaque de bon goût nous indique le nom du restaurant "A la Licorne Enchantée". Encore une des nombreuses créations sorties tout droit de l'imagination de Théo.

L'intérieur est sobre et beau, aucune fioriture ni de faute de goût ne vient en gâcher l'harmonie. En tous cas me voilà dans le lieu de mes sept rendez-vous de la soirée pendant sept minutes. Bref une heure de pure bonheur…

A l'entrée, une jolie blonde, la seule femme de la soirée, nous accroche une fleur enchantée qui porte un numéro en dessous et s'ouvre ou se ferme selon que notre partenaire nous a plu ou non. J'ai la vague impression qu'elle va rester fermée ma fleur. Arrivé au bar, je me prends un whisky…double, il me faut quelque chose de fort.

On nous explique comment se déroulera la soirée, chaque participant rencontre sept personne et ce pendant sept minutes. Pendant ces sept minutes, on discute, prend le numéro de celui ou ceux qui nous ont plu et après la soirée, on a une sorte de collation avec un buffet et des boissons à volonté. Pendant cette collation, on rend la fleur aux organisateurs qui grâce à un charme, retrouvent les personnes qui se sont plu et le cas échéant, leur envoie un courrier par cheminée express leur donnant les coordonnées des personnes qu'on souhaite revoir et qui souhaitent nous revoir.

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Les rendez-vous vont bientôt commencer et chacun se met en place. Pitié que quelqu'un me sorte d'ici.

o0o

Samedi 20h35

Mon premier rendez-vous a commencé il y a cinq minutes. C'est un bel homme la trentaine belle taille, des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes. Il m'a en tout et pour tout dit une vingtaine de mots y compris « bonsoir », « comment allez-vous » et « très bien merci ». Il s'appelle John c'est tout ce que je sais sinon la plupart du temps il baragouine et je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me raconte. Je pourrais très bien lui parler, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne suis pas là de ma propre volonté, alors je ne me sens pas obligé de jouer les nounous pour trentenaire frustré et timide. Alors on se regarde en chiens de faïences depuis le début de l'entretient.

Je m'emmerde et je veux renter chez moi et retrouver mon canapé et ma bouteille de whisky.

20h42

Mon second rendez-vous est pire que le premier. Non pas qu'il parle moins, au contraire il parle trop, je me demande quand est-ce qu'il respire. Il semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Il parle de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Je n'ai pas pu en placer une depuis qu'il m'a nerveusement dit "bonsoir" avec un sourire crispé. Il s'appelle Henry, il a 35 ans et il me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre.

20h51

Troisième rencar, troisième boulet. Il s'appelle Peter, il a 28 ans, vis encore chez sa maman et est puceau. Il est frustré et se dit que le speed dating est un bon plan cul et qu'avec de la chance il perdra son pucelage ce soir. Il peut au moins être sûr que ce ne sera pas avec moi.

Je crois qu'en rentrant, je vais écluser toute ma bouteille de fire-whisky et j'en ouvrirai peut-être une autre.

Je hais ma vie.

20h59

Quatrième chieur, Arnold 43 ans, marié père de deux enfants cherche petit cul bien fait à mettre dans son lit. Comment je sais qu'il est marié ? Disons que Snape n'a pas perdu son temps quand il essayait de m'apprendre la légimencie. Ca fait cinq minutes qu'il me fait du plat et là, je commence lentement à en avoir plein le dos… Il vient de me proposer une partie à trois…

Vous souvenez-vous quand j'ai dit que j'allais peut-être ouvrir une deuxième bouteille de whisky ? J'ai réfléchi, je les ouvre toutes il me faut une cuite.

21h06

Dans la famille des emmerdeurs, je demande le rigolo. Oui parce que Paul est un rigolo. Il a trente six ans mais il en a six d'âge mental, il est malheureux en amour. Curieusement, ses petits amis le quittent très vite, ça vous étonne ? Moi aussi, ce qui m'étonne c'est surtout qu'il y ait des mecs assez barges pour sortir avec ce taré. Il m'a électrocuté avec un de ses machins qu'ont les clowns moldus et qui ressemblent à une bague. Il m'a fait m'asseoir sur un coussin péteur, il m'a fait croire qu'il s'était coupé un doigt et moi comme un con j'ai essayé de le soigner. Depuis, il me raconte des histoires drôles pas drôles en ponctuant la chute avec un rire à la Woody Woodpecker, vous savez cet horripilant pic dans les dessins animés moldus du même nom.

Je suis au bord du suicide mental.

Vous savez c'est au moment où l'on se dit que notre vie est pourrie, qu'elle ne peut pas être pire et qu'on a touché le fond que l'on se rend compte que l'on peut toujours tomber plus bas.

21h15

Mon calvaire continue avec Frank le pourrâve. Frank a 39 ans, il est moche, non pas que je me trouve particulièrement beau ou que j'ai l'habitude de porter un quelconque jugement sur les autres, mais là, j'ai touché le fond. Je sais, vous me direz que la beauté est très subjective, mais je vous mets au défi de trouver ce mec beau. Même Snape ou Pettigrow étaient des gravures de mode à côté de lui, c'est dire.

Il a les cheveux sales et gras, les ongles sales, il porte un T-shirt qui fut un temps blanc et qui a sans doute connu des jours meilleurs, un pull mangé aux mites et à l'odeur de naphtaline et un pantalon beige, brun, blanc, gris, au choix. Il transpire et à une haleine de chacal, mort le chacal et en décomposition. Il a de l'acné et une énorme pustule juste au coin des lèvres qui bouge quand il parle et semble prêt à éclater au moindre mouvement alors que la sueur suinte le long de ses tempes, passant sur la pustule blanchâtre pour atterrir le long de son cou et finir sa course dans le pull à la propreté plus que douteuse.

Je lui ai discrètement envoyé un sortilège pour changer l'odeur de sa bouche en celle de la menthe mais non, ça n'a pas marché, il faut un sortilège plus puissant sans doute. Un sort de récurage.

Ce soir je vais tuer mes meilleurs amis, je vais me saouler et puis ensuite je vais me suicider.

21h19

J'attend le dernier boulet pour finir ma soirée en apothéose et rentrer chez moi pour mon tête-à-tête avec mon canapé et ma bouteille.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, Harry Potter, 23 ans, Sauveur, survivant, Elu et toutes les conneries qui vous passent par la tête, médicomage à St Mungo voilà pourquoi j'ai essayé de soigné l'autre enfoiré. Ce n'était pas à cause de mon besoin presque maladif de faire une B.A par jour, mais parce que j'ai fait un serment de médicomage dans lequel ce que l'on retient est surtout le fait que le médicomage doit se donner corps et âme à son travail et qu'il doit soigner ses patient avec respect, passion et dévouement sans juger ceux qu'il soigne. Il doit faire abstraction de ses jugements, de ses valeurs et de toujours suivre les enseignements de St Mungo etc. etc.

21h20

J'entends des pas derrière mois sans doute sangsue n°7 qui arrive. Un retardataire chronique ? C'est toujours de précieuses minutes que je ne passe pas avec lui.

« Je suis désolé, d'être en retard, mais j'ai eu une urgence. » Me dit-il penaud. Mon cœur s'affole et je crois qu'il a raté un battement. Cette voix traînante, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle peut-être froide, implacable, railleuse, mielleuse, enjôleuse, douce, caressante et même charmeuse. Je l'ai entendu si souvent pleine de sarcasme pendant mon adolescence. Jamais je n'aurais cru l'entendre si peu encline à la moquerie et si chaleureuse. Je ne me retourne pas, j'attend qu'il s'assoie en face de moi.

« Bonsoir Malfoy. » Dis-je un peu confus.

Lui aussi semble étonné de me voir. Malfoy est la dernière personne que je voyais dans ce genre de soirée. Si mes souvenirs sont bons et ils le sont, il n'avait pas de mal à trouver de partenaire lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

« Bonsoir Potter. » Me répond-il sur le même ton.

Un ange passe.

Ca fait une minute qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et que personne ne dit rien.

Une procession passe.

Pourquoi faut-il que face à la seule personne que j'ai envie de rencontrer, et à qui j'ai envie de dire quelque chose, je n'arrive pas à parler ?

C'est pourtant l'homme qui hante chacune de mes pensées et de mes nuits. Cela fait cinq ans que je suis obnubilé par lui. Son souvenir ne cesse de me hanter et maintenant, il se trouve là, devant moi, me faisant réaliser avec plus de force encore tout ce à quoi je n'ai pas droit.

Je soupire alors qu'une horde d'anges coursant des srcouts à pétards, suivi par des sombrals et des hyppogriffes dansant le lac des cygnes poursuivit par un Hagrid en kilt jouant du biniou passent.

Je devrais lui dire quelque chose mais je me vois mal lui redire bonsoir, il va croire que je suis atteint d'amnésie partielle.

Pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à parler parce que je le regarde.

Je ne me soucie pas du fait que cela soit impoli, j'ai besoin de le regarder, il m'a tellement manqué.

Merlin, il est beau, il l'a toujours été, mais là, il se surpasse.

Il a grandi et a avantageusement remplacé ses dernières rondeurs adolescentes par des trait plus adultes et masculins. Ses trait sont fins mais virils sa peau toujours pale semble briller sous la lumière des spots. Elle semble douce, j'ai envie de la toucher ; dommage qu'elle soit cachée par tous ces vêtements.

Il porte un pantalon noir légèrement moulant mettant en valeur ses longue jambes fine et musclées ainsi que ses fesse fermes et rebondies. Il porte aussi un pull noir col roulé moulant parfaitement une musculature fine et déliée ainsi qu'un ventre que l'on devine plat et musclé et mettant en valeur la blancheur de sa peau.

Il a de long bras musclés et des mains larges et puissantes terminées par de longs doigts fins. Ses épaules sont larges et athlétiques. Ses lèvres pleines et roses sont un appel au baisers, son nez droit et fin se retrousse adorablement sur le bout. Ses cheveux on poussés ils tombent en long fils d'argent et d'or sur ses épaules, ses cheveux m'ont toujours fascinés. Tout cela lui donnent l'apparence d'un ange.

Le plus fascinant dans sa personne est sans doute possible ses yeux. Il sont gris et selon son humeur, ils changent de couleur pour devenir de plus en plus clairs ou foncées.

Quand ils sont en colères, ils lancent des éclaires et deviennent sombre et brumeux. Quand ils expriment du dégoût, de la haine ou du mépris, ils deviennent sombres et froids. Quand il sont railleurs, ils deviennent clairs et on peut y distinguer une lueur amusée. Quand il sont heureux, ils deviennent très clairs et lumineux.

J'aimerais bien les voir exprimer du désir.

Je m'arrache à la contemplation de mon bel apollon et lui demande ce qui peut bien l'amener dans un tel endroit.

« Je ne serais jamais venus ici si je n'y étais pas obligé. Mes amis ont insisté pour que j'essaie cette soirée. Mais je peux te retourner la question. Que fait Harry Potter le héros du monde sorcier dans une soirée pareille ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'étant le Survivant héros du monde sorcier tu n'aurais aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un dans ta horde d'admirateurs. »

« Les personnes que je considérais il y a encore une heure comme mes meilleurs amis m'ont menacé de mort si je ne venais pas. Et puis, je ne sors avec aucunes de mes groupies pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont fous. » Répondis-je de mauvaise grâce.

Il partit d'un rire franc et chaleureux qui me fait agréablement frissonner. Il me demanda comment j'ai pu prendre peur face à eux.

« On voit que tu ne connais pas Hermione, elle est effrayante quant elle est en colère, en plus elle est enceinte ce qui exacerbe ses émotions. Je tiens encore à la vie. »

« Et le grand Draco Malfoy a eu peur de quoi pour se laisser convaincre de s'encanailler avec le petit peuple ? » Demandais-je sur le ton de la conversation.

« Théo peut se montrer très convaincant quand il veut » Me répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Et moi là tout à coup, j'ai l'impression que je me suis fait avoir. Tout ça ressemble à une immense farce et moi, depuis le début, je suis le dindon. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais vomir.

Je m'excuse, me lève et me dirige mécaniquement vers les toilettes.

Quel con, non mais quel con. Evidemment, du speed-dating. Hermione qu'est ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Je me sens ridicule et je n'arrive pas à stopper les larmes qui coulent silencieusement sur mes joues.

La relation est vite faite entre, un architecte adepte des constructions moldus, une folle furieuse baignée d'hormone, un rouquin trop fouineur pour son propre bien, un toubib qui fourre son nez dans tout ce qui ne le regarde pas, un dieu blond qui à l'heure actuelle doit se demander pourquoi je suis parti comme une furie, un restaurant chic au look trop moldu pour être vrai et une soirée pourrie ou je n'ai fait que broyer du noir pour finir par me retrouver la tête dans les chiottes à dire au revoir à ma crêpe.

Je n'ai jamais caché ni à Ron ni à Hermione mes sentiments pour lui. A Poudlard, nous étions ennemis, puis vint cette nuit terrible où Dumbledore mourut. J'ai vu Draco pleurer pour la première fois. Ce soir là, toute la haine, toute la colère que j'ai eu contre lui a disparu. Il avait l'air tellement perdu et fragile, j'ai eu envie de le protéger ce soir là.

Un jour en revenant au 12 Square Grimaurd après une longue chasse à l'horcrux, je le trouvai, lui et Snape dans le salon discutant avec Mrs. Weasley.

Ce n'est que quelques jour plus tard, que j'appris la raison du retour de Snape parmi les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que de l'arrivée de Draco.

Snape était bien un espion pour l'Ordre, mais il avait fait une promesse à la mère de Draco et une autre à Dumbledore lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas briser. Dans un moment difficile, il a pris une décision difficile. Mais il était revenu pour la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore, à savoir me guider. J'appris beaucoup de lui et malgré la colère que je couvait à son égard, je devais admettre que c'était un bon professeur.

Pendant mon entraînement, j'appris à mieux connaître Draco et à l'apprivoiser. Au fond, c'était quelqu'un de gentil, ayant un côté tendre.

J'ai appris à aimer son humour mordant et à ne plus m'offusquer de ses sarcasmes que j'appris être un moyen de défense. Draco a joué un rôle prépondérant dans la guerre en ralliant beaucoup d'ex-élèves de Serpentard. C'est à ce moment là je crois être tombé amoureux de lui.

Il n'en a jamais rien sut parce que j'avais un monde à sauver, parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi, mais surtout parce que je n'étais pas sûr de moi.

Draco est devenu espion pour l'Ordre et a continué malgré le danger. J'étais fier de lui mais en même temps, j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.

Grégory a été découvert par les Mangemorts et l'ont exécuté en place publique comme ils l'avaient fait deux mois auparavant avec Vincent.

Lors de l'assaut final, j'ai vu tomber beaucoup trop de gens que je considérait comme des amis. Snape, Kingsley, Hanna Abbot, Ernie Mc Millan, Cho Chang, Lanvander, Padma, Denis et beaucoup trop d'autre.

Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à tout cela. Hermione tu va me le payer.

J'essuie mes larmes dans un vain espoir de cacher mon forfait, (le Survivant n'a pas le droit de pleurer), lorsque je sens deux bras forts et musclé m'enserrer la taille et que je sens une respiration chaude et saccadée balayer ma nuque.

J'ai peur de me retourner, j'ai peur que ce soit Arnold, mais j'ai encore plus peur que ce soit Draco.

Doucement, il me force à me tourner vers lui et relève mon visage vers le sien. Je sens l'air me manquer tellement je suis sous le choc. Il semble inquiet mais surtout triste. C'est la première fois que je vois ces expression dans ses yeux.

Puis doucement, tout doucement, il sèche une à une chacune de mes larmes. Prisonnier, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et respire son parfum. Il est doux et légèrement épicé un peu comme lui.

Sans que je le veuille, il me guide vers la salle de réception où les rencontres étaient déjà terminées et le cocktail battait son plein. Les gens semblaient s'amuser.

Je n'ai pas envie de rester. Draco me propose de me raccompagner chez moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je risque de lui sauter dessus et là je perdrai toutes mes chances si jamais j'en avais ne serait-ce qu'une. Contre ma raison, je le laisse m'accompagner.

o0o

Samedi 21h45

On est arrivé devant mon appartement, je n'ai pas envie d'enter. J'ai froid dans cet endroit. A contre cœur, j'ouvre la porte, allume la lumière et laisse passer mon invité. Nous posons nos manteaux, nous déchaussons et partons dans le salon.

Comme d'habitude, j'allume la stéréo, puis je me dirige vers le bar et nous sers deux whisky. Je lui tends un verre qu'il prend en m'offrant le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu et en murmurant un « merci » du bout des lèvres.

Décidément, ce n'est plus le Draco Malfoy de Poudlard, même si cela ne l'empêche pas d'être parfois sarcastique et parfois même blessant. Mais je m'en fiche, je l'aime tel qu'il est.

Il est assis de manière élégante dans l'un des fauteuils, alors que moi je m'avachis dans le canapé.

Nous discutons un moment de tout et de rien, surtout de nos années Poudlard et de ce que nous sommes devenus après la guerre. J'apprends qu'il est devenu designer et qu'il travail en étroite collaboration avec un certain Théodore Nott lorsque celui-ci imagine un nouvel hôtel.

C'est à ce moment que j'apprends que Draco avait toujours voulu me revoir après la guerre mais n'a jamais eu le courage de venir chez moi et comme je ne sors pas, il n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

C'est en apprenant le nouveau concept moldu à la mode que Blaise, Théo, Ron et Hermione ont trouvé comment me faire sortir de mon trou.

Ron et Blaise ont vérifié nos emploie du temps alors que Hermione et Théo ont mis au point le plan d'attaque qui consistait à nous obliger à nous rendre à cette soirée et à organiser notre rencontre.

C'est étrange, pour la première fois, je n'ai pas froid dans cet appartement. C'est même le contraire quand je sens un corps contre le miens et une main chaude effleurer ma joue.

Je crois que je rougis. Je relève la tête et plonge de yeux dans les siens, ils sont magnifiques. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser que je sens deux lèvres chaudes et douces effleurer légèrement les miennes. Je gémis lorsqu'elles appuient un peu plus franchement et qu'une langue timide vient lécher ma lèvre inférieure faisant bouger des papillons dans mon estomac.

Je le sens se détendre contre moi lorsque sa langue franchi la barrière de mes lèvre et de mes dents pour venir caresser mon palais. Dès lors, je perdis pieds ne sachant plus que de nous deux gémis je ne peux qu'apprécier ce qu'il fait avec sa langue.

Nous rompons le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle et je le regarde franchement dans les yeux. Maintenant, je sais, quand ils expriment du désir, ils sont sombre et voilé. La pupille prend tellement de place que c'est à peine si l'on remarque le gris orageux. J'aimerais que ce regard là ne soit plus destiné qu'à moi.

Cette nuit, j'ai envie de l'aimer.

Il me prend par la taille et me soulève brusquement en me plaquant contre lui. Mon corps est brûlant contre le sien. Il happe mes lèvre dans un nouveau baiser qui me fait à nouveau perdre pied. Je dois m'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber.

Il rompt le baiser et commence à poser une myriade de baiser papillon le long de mon cou alors que mes mains partent en exploration sous son pull et dans ses cheveux. Il a la peau douce et chaude et les muscles fermes. Ses cheveux sont encore plus doux que de la soie et moi, je me perds complètement dans ces sensations qu'il me fait ressentir.

Je gémis quand il me suçote la lobe et l'oreille, je halète quand il s'arrête sur un point bien précis au juste au-dessus de ma clavicule et je brûle lorsqu'il frotte son corps contre le mien.

Il frotte son érection contre ma cuisse et je fais de même nous arrachant des gémissement et des halètements de frustration. Je me détache à regret de lui et le guide vers ma chambre.

Il me précipite sur le lit et je le laisse faire, j'ai envie de lui appartenir cette nuit.

Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Il détache un a un les boutons de ma chemise tout en traçant de sa bouche des arabesques sur mon torse nu. Ma chemise fini par tomber négligemment sur le sol alors que de sa langue il lèche, suce et caresse l'un de mes tétons pendant que l'autre subit les assauts de l'une de ses mains qui pince roule caresse mon deuxième téton dressé. Je ne suis plus que râles et soupirs. Mes mains cherchent son pull et le lui en lève. Il pousse un gémissement de frustration au manque de contacte que provoque mon geste.

Je frotte mon corps contre le siens nous arrachant à tous deux des gémissements de bien-être.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retrouve en boxer, allongé sur le lit en gémissant son nom et en caressant son dos et ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ne voulant pas être en reste, je reprends notre activité à mon avantage et il se retrouve allongé sous moi.

Ses yeux voilé de désir, il me regarde comme sil j'étais la première merveille du monde. J'approche mon visage du sien et passe le bout de ma lange sur le bout de son nez puis sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il essaie de happer à nouveau mes lèvres, je recule avec un sourire taquin. Je m'attaque alors à découvrir la douceur de sa peau que je devine sensible de ma langue. Il gémit sous mes caresses et mes baisers. Il se cambre lorsque ma langue trace une ligne brûlante de lave sur son torse pour venir sucer un de ses bouton de chair déjà durci par le plaisir.

Sans me presser, je finis de nous déshabiller et me couche sur son corps fin et m'empare de ses lèvres tentatrices dans un baiser brûlant. Sa langue tantôt se bat avec la mienne, tantôt caresse la mienne nous arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Mes mains parcourent son corps alors que mes lèvres le recouvrent de baisers. Bientôt, ses gémissements remplissent la pièce et deviennent mon univers. Il n'y a plus que lui et le plaisir que nous ressentons qui compte.

Comme je peux l'aimer.

Mes lèvres partent bientôt plus bas et je me retrouve face à son membre érigé que je commence à titiller. Il soupire lorsque je passe timidement ma langue sur le bout de son gland. Il gémit lorsque ma langue trace les contours de son sexe et il émet un râle de pur plaisir et se cambre lorsque je le prends en entier dans ma bouche.

Je commence doucement attentif à chaque son qu'il émet puis, j'accélère un peu voulant plus, l'entendre encore gémir et soupirer pour moi, rien que pour moi. Au moment ou il est sur le point d'atteindre l'extase, il me repousse gentiment.

« Harry, je veux venir en toi. » Me dit-il la voix rauque et passablement essoufflée.

Je le regarde alors et la vision qui s'offre à moi est tout bonnement enchanteresse. Il est là, couché dans mon lit, rougissant, les cuisses écartées, ses mains agrippant, les draps les cheveux autour de sa tête telle une auréole, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermées. Il est un appel à la débauche. Se rend-t-il compte à quel point je le désir ?

Je me relève et attrape ses lèvre dans un baiser tendre et passionné. Il me renverse alors et s'attelle à marquer de sa bouche chaque parcelle de ma peau sensible. Il passe ses mains puis ses lèvres le long de l'intérieur de mes cuisses, m'électrisant à chaque caresse et à chaque baiser.

Il murmure un formule et je sens un doigt long et fin pénétrer mon intimité alors que sa bouche suce l'un de mes tétons m'arrachant un soupir et me faisant oublier ce doigt inquisiteur qui s'agite en moi jusqu'à ce que je sente enter un second doigt. Il continue ses mouvement de va et vient en moi et touche alors un point sensible qui m'arrache un gémissement plus fort que les autres et j'essaie alors de m'empaler plus profondément.

Je gémis de frustration lorsque ses doigts quittent mon intimité puis, je grogne de douleur lorsqu'il enfonce lentement trois doigts. Il s'approche de ma bouche et happe mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant alors que de son autre main, il titille gentiment mon téton durci par le plaisir.

Lorsque je commence à le supplier, il enlève ses doigt et se positionne face à mon entrée et pousse gentiment m'arrachant des râles de plaisir et de douleur mélangé. Il s'arrête lorsque je me tends et attend que je lui donne mon aval pour continuer. Je commence à bouger de moi-même nous arrachant des gémissements de pur plaisir. Relevant mon bassin, il commence ses mouvement dans un rythme lents et torturant. Sa peau pâle rougie par le plaisir est en contraste parfaite avec la mienne légèrement dorée.

Son rythme s'accélère alors et il touche à chaque fois ma prostate me procurant une jouissance sans nom qui me fait rejeter la tête en arrière alors que mes gémissement se mêlent à ceux de mon amant dans une parfaite symphonie emplissant toute la chambre de nos cris.

Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus vigoureux et de plus en plus anarchique. Dans un dernier râle, nous nous libérons tous les deux et il s'écroule alors sur mon corps en criant mon nom et je le prends dans mes bras. Ses cheveux sont collés à sa peau mouillée, sa respiration, comme la mienne est erratique et nous sentons le sexe. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retire et m'embrassé à pleine bouche.

D'un mouvement de la main, je nous lance un sortilège de nettoyage et rabat le duvet sur nous alors que Draco se blottit un peu plus contre moi.

« Je t'aime. » Me murmure-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et je ne peux que sourire en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondis-je en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

Doucement, il se blottit encore un peu plus contre moi et s'endort en me serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Avant de m'endormir à mon tour, je note que je dois remercier mes amis pour cette soirée speed dating, dont je me souviendrai toujours comme le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Car cette nuit, j'ai retrouvé mon âme sœur.


End file.
